Prove it
by AshleyGraham-Crackers
Summary: WARNING! yaoi! explicit! Adult themes! When Soubi is asked to prove his love. What will unfold?


**LOVELESS**

You leave me  
_brethless _

_ Lifeless_

_ Soulless.._

"Finally... " Ritsuka thought to himself as he reached the front door of his house, the soft cold breeze outside blowing his dark hair about his face.  
Despite the weather he was excited to be home after a long -seemingly unending- day of school.  
He sighed in relief as he kicked the old, flimsy door mat up with is foot, retrieving the hidden key from beneath it.  
Unlocking the door quickly, getting into the warm house as fast as possible.

Stepping in the house he pulled the door shut quickly behind him.  
He stood by the door, yawning. His arms stretching up over his head as he lazily dropped his book bag by the door.  
Placing one hand on the wall he slowly pulled his shoes off, tossing them into the corner.  
His bare feet softly padded across the floor as he quickly glanced into the kitchen,  
and then into the empty living room on the other side of the house.

Mother wasn't home. That much he expected

She wasn't home very often anymore.

Which wasn't a bad thing...

Ritsuka made a slow assent up the stairs to his room. He shut the door as soon as he was in, locking it (an involuntary reaction, he was alone now, after all.)  
He silently shrugged out of his jacket, tossing on to the chair that sat in front of his computer before collapsing down on the bed. As he slowly closed his eyes he smiled,  
finally getting a chance to relax.

Without thinking he pulled a small cell phone from his pocket.  
His heart skipped rapidly as he discovered he had a new message.

The message was just what he needed..

* * *

* Msg: ~ I know you're home from school. I'll be there soon. I miss you. ~ *

Ritsuka read the message... Several times. A faint blush creeping across his face, coloring his cheeks as he smiled.  
He stared happily at the message.

His jet black cat tail curled at the sudden realization.

In a few minutes.. He would be alone doing god knows what with--

His fantasy was interrupted, his ears twitching at the sound.

A faint knocking sounded again on the sliding glass door that led out of his room and outside to a small balcony.

His already irregular heart beat skipped again, his breath hitched as flew up off the bed -nearly colliding with a chair- to all but slam the door out of his way. The sooner the door was moved, the sooner he would be face to  
Face with the only person who could ever bring him so much happiness.

"Soubi!"

* * *

"Soubi... " He repeated the name to himself several times, fantasies running through his mind. This excited him, his cheeks coloring a deep, bright shade of red. It was an extremely embarrassing color.  
But seeing the tall man standing there... With his piercing, beautiful blue eyes.... Made Ritsuka realize just how much he missed Soubi. (So the blush was acceptable.)

Ritsuka's lips parted, a barely audible greeting escaped.

"Hi.."  
He manage to force out. This simple greeting paled in comparison to all the things he wished he could say to Soubi now.

Ritsuka's dark, deep amethyst eyes continued to stare at Soubi's face. He held his breath when a small smile played on the taller man's lips.

It was unfair.  
Soubi was always telling Ritsuka how beautiful he was  
When in truth... Soubi was much.. MUCH more beau-

"Hello, Ritsuka."  
The greeting stalled Ritsuka's wandering train of thought completely.  
His mind became muddled, cloudy, unable to sustain any relevant thought. The blush that resulted from Ritsuka's confusion caused Soubi to laugh.

Ritsuka felt his knees begin to shake. The expression on Soubi's already lovely face was absolutely breath taking. His ice blue eyes were filled with longing, and apparent relief.

"He really did miss me..." Ritsuka thought.

* * *

Ritsuka's eyes closed tightly as he stepped forward, closing the space between him and Soubi. His small arms wrapped around the man's waist pulling him close as he looked up into Soubi's eyes.  
Pulling away from the embrace, he lifted his arms, as an embarrassed smile played across his face.  
Soubi responded, carefully picking the small boy up into his arms, holding him close as he whispered into his ear.

"I missed you.. So much Ritsuka, darling."

Ritsuka's ears twitched as he leaned back to examine Soubi's face.

"Darling? Don't call me that" He turned his head away as his tail flicked impatiently "That sound's... so.. girly." The small boys features pulling into a frown as he said the last word.

Soubi laughed. It was hard deny that everything Ritsuka did was in fact adorable. He then kissed Ritsuka's cheek lightly, expressing a silent apology.  
"You are so adorable Ritsuka" He whispered as he slowly kissed the side of Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka's body trembled, his small hands clinging to Soubi's shoulders.  
"You say that a lot."

Soubi nodded, his lips continuing to brush across Ritsuka's neck  
"Because its true..."  
The young boy bit his lower lip, as he blushed yet again.  
"Well... I'm glad you think so.. I.." He stopped, a hand reaching up to pull through a strand of long, blonde hair "I.. Like it when you say stuff like that."

Soubi chuckled, kissing the boy's jaw line, feeling Ritsuka's body tremble against him as he did so.  
" I love you Ritsuka."  
The small boy blushed, then laughed playfully, his head leaning forward to rest against Soubi's shoulder  
"I love you more, Soubi" he laughed kissing the man's neck lightly.

Soubi laughed and nodded, holding Ritsuka firmly against him.  
"Mhmm..."

Ritsuka pulled his head up, his ears sitting flat on his head.  
"Mhmm? What is that supposed to mean." he pouted. "I really do love you more!"

Soubi chuckled again, his lips lightly pressing against Ritsuka's  
"Are you sure?" Soubi asked between kisses.

Ritsuka stammered, kissing Soubi back.. which wasn't exactly making him think any clearer.  
"Mmm~" he responded.

Soubi laughed, licking Ritsuka's lower lip  
"I'm sure I love you more Ritsuka."

Ritsuka bit his lip in frustration. He wasn't about to let Soubi think that. He blushed before speaking.  
"Prove it... T-that's an order"

Soubi tucked a lose strand of hair behind Ritsuka's ear as he carried him through the door and into Ritsuka's room. He braced Ritsuka against him as he freed a hand to shut the door behind them.

"An order hmm? Well. I'll be sure to make a sound statement." he closed his eyes, biting Ritsuka's lower lip lightly, his long fingers stroking under Ritsuka's chin. "I'll show you how much I love you."

Ritsuka's small arms locked around Soubi's neck, he felt faint, the sudden rush of pleasure seemed to be to much for him as Soubi laid him gently down on the bed.  
Before Ritsuka even had a moment to gather himself, Soubi was kissing him. The rush was amazing, the feeling that was shot through his nerves caused his toes to curl in sheer pleasure.  
His lips parted slightly, for he could feel Soubi's eager tongue pressing against his lower lip.

He tilted his head to the side, allowing Soubi's tongue explore his mouth. He gasped, for Soubi had pulled away and was now licking his ear very slowly.  
The feeling caused Ritsuka to tremble, a moan escaping his lips as his fingers knotted into Soubi's long, blonde hair.

Soubi sat up, gripping the bottom of Ritsuka's shirt, pulling it over the boy's head slowly. He tossed it off the side of the bed before his fingers roamed lightly over Ritsuka's chest. He leaned back over the boy, ravishing his neck in light kisses.

Ritsuka bit his lip, another shudder ripped through him as Soubi licked a tender part at the hallow of his throat. He closed his eyes, his cat-like ears flat against his head as he felt Soubi kiss farther down his chest, then to stomach.  
He felt Soubi's strong grip around his waist as the man began unbutton his pants, pulling them -along with his underwear- off swiftly.

Soubi smiled slightly, stopping to pull his glasses off and set them on the bedside table.  
He kissed Ritsuka's lower abdomen, before pulling up. He laughed, teasingly "What do you want Ritsuka?"

The boy stiffened as felt Soubi stop, he didn't like to be teased.  
Damn it! why did Soubi have to be so damn good.. Making him want more.. more than he ever realized he wanted."Mmm.. I-.. Soubi.. i want more... Please.. ~!" he pleaded, urging Soubi to continue.

Soubi stared, a slight blush now colored his face as he stared at his young lover. He leaned forward, licking Ritsuka's shaft before taking it in his mouth, sucking slowly.

Ritsuka cried out, feeling Soubi's mouth around him. His legs began shake.  
But any movement was useless.. Soubi's strong hands held him in place at the waist, pinning him to the bed.

Ritsuka moaned loudly, his back arching to push against Soubi's restraining hands as he cried out "Hm. mmhhh ~ S-soubi!"

Soubi slowly licked Ritsuka's length one last time before pulling up, stretching out over Ritsuka again before kissing him deeply.

The smaller boy continued panting, his skin heated by Soubi's touch, " Mmm~" he whined, his arms wrapping around Soubi's neck. But Soubi soon pulled away, brushing two fingers against the small boy's parted lips.  
Blushing slightly Ritsuka first licked the tips of Soubi's fingers, before sucking on them. He shivered as he heard Soubi moan in response to his actions. After awhile, he slowly pulled the fingers out of his mouth.

Soubi pulled his hand away before sighing, knowing this part wasting going to be exactly... Pleasant. He stared into Ritsuka's eyes. "Please.." He asked, a pained expression on his face.. "Ritsuka.. Please.. just tell me if I'm hurting you.."  
The boy beneath him nodded, his face shaded a bright red. Soubi sighed, then slowly inserted one finger into Ritsuka's entrance, pushing in deeply. He bit his lip, allowing Ritsuka to adjust before moving his finger again.

Ritsuka's back arched suddenly,the feeling the coursed though him made him want to scream. He cried out as his fingers dug viciously into the bed beneath him.

Soubi bit his lip, inserting another finger into Ritsuka's entrance slowly.. Pushing in again.. Then allowing Ritsuka time to adjust.

Ritsuka's entire body shook, not only from the pleasure.. But from the pain. His eyes filled with tears as Soubi pushed the fingers into him.  
He moved his hand to cover his own mouth as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He shivered, letting out a muffled sob.

Soubi, seeing Ritsuka's reaction, closed his eyes.. Knowing that if he continued to watch him cry he wouldn't be able to handle it. He pushed a third finger into Ritsuka, stretching him out quickly as he thrust his fingers deep into the young boy.

Ritsuka continued to sob, his head tilted back as a few more tears filled his eyes, then slowly rolled down his cheeks. His felt his breath hitch in his throat again.. his excitement building even more as Soubi continued to push into him.

Soubi looked up to glance at Rituska, and that was all it took. He couldn't handle it.. he knew he was hurting Ritsuka and he just couldn't force himself to continue.  
He pulled his fingers out quickly. He sat up to grip Ritsuka's shoulders, then pulled the boy into a crushing hug.

Soubi bit his lip, fighting back a sob.  
How could he hurt Ritsuka like this...

He stroked Ritsuka's ears softly shakeing his head "R-ritsuka.. please.. please don't cry." He knew that if Ritsuka cried anymore.. he would completely break down.  
The dark headed boy shook his head quickly, tears still streaming down his face as he looked into Soubi's eyes "n-no.. please.. soubi I didn't want you to stop..."

Soubi slowly wiped Ritsuka's eyes, kissing the boys cheek lightly, still trying to comfort him. "I can't hurt you Ritsuka"

Ritsuka stared into Soubi's eyes "Its not hurting me, Soubi." He lied..and he knew it. But the pain wasn't a bad thing he enjoyed it! His heart slowed to normal as he kissed Soubi's lips softly assuring him everything was okay. "Please Soubi.. continue.. and this time don't stop"

Soubi returned the kiss as he slowly lowered Ritsuka back down to the bed, unable to resist the urge to hurry he tried to unbutton his shirt and remove his pants at the same time.

Ritsuka sat up again, with a shaky hand he reached forward to unbutton Soubi's pants "l-let me help you," he blushed, pulling Soubi's pants down slowly,

Soubi bit his lip, unable to hide his arousal as Ritsuka removed his pants. He unbutton his own shirt and pulled it off.  
Ritsuka layed back down again, unable to stop from blushing as Soubi slowly leaned over him, lifting him up at the waist as he positioned himself in front of his entrance.

"Ritsuka... Are you sure you're ready?"  
Ritsuka nodded, anxious, but he knew Soubi was only worried about his discomfort.. He wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist, it embarrassing that he couldn't get them to stop shaking..

Soubi's hands gripped Ritsuka's waist firmly, holding him in place as he slowly entered the boy. He gasped, his eyes closing tightly he forced himself deeper into Ritsuka.

The small boy gasped, the splitting pain made it feel like he was being torn apart at the seams! He saw white as his vision became blurry, his hands shaking in restraint as he gripped Soubi's shoulders so hard his fingers hurt. His legs that were clasped around the man's waist were shaking uncontrollably, making it exceedingly difficult for him to stay like that..  
He moaned, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He cried out Soubi's name urging, no! Demanding him to continue.

Soubi quickened his pace as he thrust into Ritsuka, panting, the effort causing him to shake. The fingers that clawed against his back forced a groan from him, he was beginning to feel faint. He hair falling down around his face as he leaned over the boy, penetrating deeper into the tight entrance. He moaned as Ritsuka's body arched to press his. As his fingers pressed harshly into Ritsuka's waist he shook, pulling the boy further onto him, his eyes closed tightly as he began to slowly reach his peak.

Ritsuka cried out loudly, reaching a new height in arousal as he hit a peak for the second breath was becoming shallow as he felt Soubi push into him, the splitting pain turning into a rough pleasure. His fingers relaxed against Soubi's shoulder as he moaned in enjoyment. "Ah! mmhmmm~" He tilted his head to the side sighing softly.

Soubi began to slow, thrusting into Ritsuka one last time before reaching his peak, he collapsed slightly, barely able to hold himself above the was spent, but the high he felt now was amazing. He stared at Rituska's face as he smiled. The boys eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Soubi's gaze.

Soubi leaned forward, kissing the boy softly, one hand now pressed lightly against the back of Ritsuka's neck. He then pulled away, laying down next to his lover. He pulled Ritsuka into a tight embarrassed as he kissed the top of Ritsuka's head.

No small, soft cat ears were placed there anymore..

He smiled as he gazed into Ritsuka's eyes. He leaned in to tenderly kiss down the side of the boys neck, he could feel Ritsuka snuggle closer to him. He laughed breathlessly, tilting Ritsuka's head up to whisper into the boys ear.

"I hope you that proved just how much I love you, Ritsuka."

* * *

xxx Kinda a lame end, yes? I'm sooo sorry. I was no good with endings but I thought it was sweet.  
I know the style of writing is somewhat different but I hope you all enjoyed my first work.

Comments are exxxtreeeemely appreciated.

I need them.

3 Thank you so so much again!


End file.
